Listen to the Rain
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Sabrina Gilmore and Kage Kanna join the zero zero cyborgs and 000 is revaled, I have no clue what the pairings for this fic are going to be, I need some help, please??Chapters Two-Five up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Listen to the Rain  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sky blue eyes closed as the flash went off, something came down and hit the person's head, causing it to black out.  
  
~*~  
  
Albert sighed, they had been looking for a certain person since this morning and Gilmore wouldn't let them stop since he got word on another Black Ghost attack in Japan, this time near Mt.Hiei, in Kyoto.It even had Joe a bit scared, after all, he was from Japan, and had been hoping that Black Ghost wouldn't set an attack there.  
  
"Who are we looking for anyway, you didn't tell us?"  
  
Gilmore sighed, looking at the Germen.  
  
"Her name is Sabrina."  
  
"Another cyborg?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is she?"  
  
"She's my grandaughter, when she was around five, her father did DNA projects on her, he got cyborg DNA and cat DNA mixed up."  
  
"So, she's like a cat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
{What does she look like?}  
  
Gilmore looked down at Ivan.  
  
"Sky blue eyes and -"  
  
"Close to ocean blue hair?"  
  
The three looked over at Joe.  
  
"She came to Priest's temple once, around the age of eleven."  
  
He shrugged, Gilmore clicked his tounge.  
  
"She's been alone in Kyoto since an accident, when I refused to help Black Ghost with another cyborg four years ago, he caused a crash in the area Sabrina lives in, though she was thown out of the car by her little sister, she was the only one who survived that crash, and I helped with 0018."  
  
"0018?"  
  
"You'll see.0018 is like her guardian, a cat cyborg, well, half cat, she was an unfinished project when I was forced to finish her.She had been frozen for fourty years since the age of fourteen."  
  
{What is 0018's name?}  
  
"They called her 'Kat' because of her golden lime green catish eyes, now she has a cat tail and cat ears.Well her real name is 'Kanna'.She's from China."  
  
"What color hair?"  
  
Chang asked, looking at the old man.  
  
"Black with blue tint, it also had a firey red in it."  
  
"Kage Kanna."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kage was her first name, Kanna was her surname.She's my cousin."  
  
"Hopefully she can cook better than you.The things that you stir up the reacipe for are pretty hard to swallow."  
  
G.B. grinned poking Chang.Francoise smiled.Juniour sighed, Jet growled.Pyunma hadn't come deciding to stay with their ship.  
  
"God knows what's up there."  
  
Jet grinned looking up at the Mountain.  
  
"It's a Valcan-"  
  
The others were forced to cover their eyes as a flash went off, a dark figure made it's way out of the tree, another figure in it's arms.  
  
"KANNA."  
  
Chang yelled, waving, the cyborg turned towards them, a smile on her face, she ran over.  
  
"You guys need to get out of here, Black Ghost will kill any-"  
  
"No, you will come with us."  
  
Chang cut her off, grabbing her hand just as another bomb went off, Ivan and the other figure let out a yelp as the entire group was thrown to the ground.  
  
Sabina's eyes slit as she crawled around the rubble to get to the old man and child.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine Gramps."  
  
She smiled, taking Ivan as he squirmed, her k-nines poking small holes into her bottem lip.  
  
~*~  
  
Albert watched from a crack between the door and the frame as Sabrina tryed to get Ivan to go back to sleep, he refused to, even though he did need it.  
  
{I don't wanna, those images are gonna haunt me!}  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes, pushing a strand of blue hair away from her face.  
  
"Tell ya what, since I'm gonna be sleeping in Francoise's room until we can get a spare cleaned out, you can sleep in her room with me,ok?"  
  
Most of them had already gone to bed, Sabrina was in the living room.  
  
{Alright....}  
  
"Goo- Ah."  
  
Her eyes widened as she spun around, though facing the door she hadn't seen the grey haired man, instead the small spider like cyborg on the wall was what she was more worried about.She backed up, Ivan clutched to her cheast.  
  
"Last waning, come back to Black Ghost, both you and 0018."  
  
The thing hissed.Ivan's eyes glew, showing through his hair as the cyborg exploded.Albert threw the door open at the ehcoing boom.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"001?"  
  
{Fine.}  
  
The older man looked at the two of them, Sabrina was shaking slightly and looked paler than usual.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded, falling forward before she could say anything else, her face thumping into his stomach as he stepped infront of her.  
  
"Your that easily scared?"  
  
She tryed to say something, but the small dart in her neck caught his eye before he could.  
  
"Why are they after you?"  
  
He asked, looking at the puncture it left.  
  
"It's because I'm the only one who knows how to release it."  
  
"R-release what?"  
  
Her breathing slowed, as well as Ivan's, meaning he wasn't going to get an answer.  
  
"Your to small to be fifteen."  
  
He smiled, picking her up and carrying her to Francoise's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Gilmore smiled, the dart had been a tranquilizer, but she was up and around now, and Ivan had only slept as long as she had.  
  
"So, what did you mean by 'I'm the only one who knows how to release it'?"  
  
Albert asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Megana."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jet asked, looking down at her.Sabrina bit her lip.  
  
"Megana, it's a cyborg that only someone born with weak brainwaves can awaken, and, accroding to what I read, it has to be someone around the age of fifteen, and had to be born in the year of the dragon can release, I just happen to be the only one."  
  
"Megana, isn't she a goddess or something?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but she was caught before Scral and frozen, she was titled prototype 000, a.k.a 'Elf'."  
  
"Ah, 000, she's a fighter, that's for sure, frozen for so many years and then turned into a cyborg, though she still looks the same."  
  
Gilmore smiled, watching as his only living decendent set a device on the table, pressing a button a small hologram appeared, showing a young woman with blue eyes, blonde hair, a blue head band, elf ears, and a pair of wings.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Francoise whispered, looking over the hologram just before it shut down.  
  
"Stupid thing."  
  
Sabrina muttered, taking the plate like device and putting it in her bag.  
  
{What are her powers?}  
  
"She's able to turn cyborgs back into humans, replacing metal and fake skin with flesh and bone in a matter of seconds."  
  
Gilmore said with sigh.  
  
"Move it or lose it pal."  
  
Sabrina growled out, Jet's arm automaticly went back to his side.  
  
"What a minute, you said year of the dragon, that would make you at least fourteen."  
  
"I turned fifteen last month."  
  
Sabrina said, blinking at Joe.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What happenes when you're turned back into a human?"  
  
Sabrina looked at Francoise.  
  
"If your wondering if your powers as a cyborg will stay, yes."  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina sighed, opening her diary and scanning the last entry.  
  
'Sabrina, the name doesn't suit me, I'm a Gilmore, and was taught how to control the elements earth, water, fire, wind, and ice, not something I'm proud of, I've had a weak brainwave pattern since birth and was kidnaped by Scral when I turned thriteen, and escaped when I found what he wanted me for, I have Kage for a guardian, she loyal, and does what she was programed for, though she'll talk about her past at times, how her life in China was until Scral got her.  
  
I've got blue hair by birth, as well as telapathy and strong ESP, I came across Joe Shimamura when I was eleven, he was staying with a Priest, though, Scral killed the Priest, like he killed my parents, he framed Joe, all part of his plan, even when Joe got away from the police.'  
  
She picked up a pen, the four days she had been out Joe and Juniour had cleaned out a room for her.  
  
'I still belive in that, too.  
  
I'm back with my grandfather, and guess what, Joe's here!He's the same boy I remember, though he's no longer fully human, though seems the same as any other eighteen year old.  
  
Heres the people I'm with now;  
  
Ivan/001- A cutie, of couse, all babies are, he has telapathy, like me, he's got blueish grey hair, which is very weird, he's probally the oldest zero zero cyborg, not counting 000.  
  
Jet/002- I think the two of us got off on the wrong foot, though an American, Jet can be nice from time to time.  
  
Francoise/003- She's almost like an older sister, there is a bond here, almost like Joe and my 'brother-sister-love' thing, but not like a bond I had with my little sister.She knows what I'm going though, mostly, what she doesn't understand Kage does.  
  
Albert/004- Really nice guy here, if I were to compair our pasts, we've both lost loved ones, and we've both been tested on, as well as having near death expairences. I guess you could say I like him.He's got grey hair and blueish silver eyes.  
  
G. Juniour/005- Big guy, and when I say big I mean BIG, he's tall and wide, though not the same 'wide' as Chang, it's more bone and muscle then fat.  
  
Chang/006- Kage's cousin, great cook, though there's no realtion, he's pretty nice.  
  
G.B./007- A gentelman to say the lest, a bit to much of one, you'd think he'd know that charm will get ya nowhere with someone who grew up on the streets, though I did stay with Joe until I learned not to try and sneek into places.  
  
Pyunma/008- A former freedom fighter, he's nice, and reminds me alot of how Joe was before he turned fifteen.  
  
Joe/009- He's changed alot, though he's still got the same troubled red eyes, and he treats me the same way he always had, I've heard his story straight from him, and he's alot more athletic than he use to be, I used to have to threaten him to get him to on a run through the woods before.  
  
You should have seen the look on his face when he found out that my hair turned brown in winter and fall, as well as half of spring.  
  
There's a bit more between us than sibling love, though it's not love as in crushes and stuff.He feels for Francoise.'  
  
She smiled, closing her diary and sitting up as the door opened.  
  
"Hey, it ok if I come in?"  
  
She smiled, nodding a yes as the boy closed the door behind him.  
  
"You never did tell me, how do you feel around here, with the cyborgs, I mean?"  
  
She smiled, leaning against him.  
  
"Joe, I feel at home, my mother would often work on her own cyborgs, I guess she wanted to follow gramp's foot steps, and, like I told you, grandmother died giving birth."  
  
He rubbed one of her cat ears as they slid to the top of her head.  
  
"You chose your own path don't let anyone control you, that's what you had said to me when I was running from the police.Why was that?"  
  
He asked, eyeing her diary as she started to doze off.  
  
"Scral set you up."  
  
Her last word from that sentence was mummered as she fell asleep, her ears twitching as well as her tail.  
  
"You need to start putting locks on your stuff, Sabbie."  
  
He said, opening it and scanning the new entry.  
  
"You, Ivan and Albert would make something close to a family, but you got it wrong, I'm not sure what I feel for Francoise, but I know she feels friendship and a bit more towards me."  
  
He closed it, pulling the blanket over the cat girl and kissing her forehead lightly before walking out.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiya, Sabrina here, wow, what's this? What's gotten into Ivan? The next chapter of Listen to the Rain is, well, Listen to the Rain. 


	2. Listen to the Rain

Listen to the Rain  
  
Disclaimer : I noticed that I didn't put this in the first chapter, but, Cyborg 009 is and never will be mine.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"It's coming."  
  
Sabrina whispered, tail twitching as well as her ears.  
  
"What's coming?"  
  
"Black Ghost."  
  
Jet frowned.  
  
"003?"  
  
"Yes, Scral and his group are coming."  
  
Joe stood up, setting the scroll that he had been looking at down.  
  
"Let's go, we can't let hi-"  
  
"Iie, stay here, he wants me and only me."  
  
She cut him off, eyes shadowed as she handed Ivan over to Francoise.The child reached out for her as it started to rain again.  
  
"0018, come on and hurry."  
  
She snarled, glaring at the half cat cyborg, who grabbed her gun and followed.  
  
"001, are they going to be alright?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jet growled, watching as the girl and the cyborg dissappeared into the rain.  
  
"I can't let her do this on her own!"  
  
He yelled, running out of the ship and after the girls.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Jet growled, running after ther three with Albert.  
  
~*~  
  
Tears blurred Sabrina's veiw as she ran toward the fire that the men had set, and stopped, eyes wide as the ground started to shake, what had she read on 0017? That it only attacked when it's creator was excited.She growled at the Earth demon looking cyborg.  
  
"Sab?"  
  
"Don't move."  
  
She whispered, turning around as the zero zero cybrogs stopped behind them.  
  
"You should have listened."  
  
She hissed.Turning back toward the cyborg as it started to shoot.  
  
"003, move!"  
  
She yelled, eyes glazed as the gaint earthen cyborg shot at the female, who get a cry as a sheild surounded her and Ivan.  
  
"Spilt up!"  
  
Joe yelled, they did just that as a missel was sent toward them, though, Sabrina had taken Ivan from Francoise and had been caught in the flames.  
  
"Sabrina!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina's eyes opened, a sheild protecting her and Ivan from the fire, she could hear the worried calles of the zero zero team.She let otu a fusterated wimper as three voices reached her ears.  
  
'Joe....'  
  
She used her free hand to push herself to her knees, as the other one held Ivan,  
  
'Albert....'  
  
She stood up,  
  
'Jet....'  
  
She stumbled out of the fire, eyes hazy and lungs full of smoke.  
  
"No,"  
  
She whispered, running forward and pushing Albert to the side, taking the bullet in her own cheast. The attacks continued, and with every bullet that was shot, Sabrina's eyes dulled.  
  
"Now,"  
  
She whispered, eyes glowing blood red,  
  
"Awaken,"  
  
She tooking a deep breath, ready for what would come from what she was about to do,  
  
"MEGANA!"  
  
She shouted, her heart slowing down and blood continuing to poor out of the wound as the cyborg awoke, materilizing out of the air, blue eyes icy. Sabrina's eyes closed as the new fighter sent a blast toward the enemy, one last thing flashed before her mind went blank.  
  
~*~  
  
15 year old Joe Shimamara stared at eleven year old Sabrina Gilmore.  
  
"You listen to the rain?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You should, too, or atlest try."  
  
She smiled, brown hair darker because of the water.She giggled as he ran a hand though it.He found it strange how the color changed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Listen to the rain."  
  
She whispered, eyes closing.  
  
~*~  
  
What's going on here? Megana, what did you do?The next chapter of Listen to the Rain is A new Start. 


	3. A new Start

Listen to the Rain  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Perfect by nature.  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about the world that"  
  
Where was that coming from?WHO was that coming from?  
  
"Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame, don't you see me  
  
You you've got everybody fooled"  
  
Sabrina cracked open a red eye, only to send a glare at-  
  
"LOOK HERE SHE COMES NOW  
  
BOW DOWN AND STARE IN WONDER  
  
OH HOW WE LOVE YOU  
  
NO FLAWS WHAN YOUR PRETENDING  
  
BUT I KNOW SHE"  
  
The blue haired girl luged forward, hands wrapping around G.B.'s neck.  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
She screamed, then noticed that there was real flesh under her hands.  
  
"Did Mega?"  
  
The man nodded, smiled and pointed outside. Curiosity won over and the cat got out of bed, looking at the team, there was only one real thing the was different, Kage, instead of metal parts, they were flesh and furry. She smiled and latched onto Joe's neck(A/N: I have to say, I'm not fond of 003/009, though I still haven't decided if I what I should do about pairings, We'll all have wait a while, until I get somemore reveiws, that is, I'm going to do 009/003 if that's what you want, but I can't say anything about it maybe being a 004/Sab, gomen.)who returned the hug. She picked up Ivan and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Just what where you thinking, Meg?"  
  
"I wasn't?"  
  
She sighed, sitting down next to the cyborg.  
  
"Joe."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your trying to choose, I can tell, Joe."  
  
The girl sighed.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
~*~  
  
Megana sighed, sitting up from the sleeping bag and looked over at the girl.  
  
"You need sleep, don't you?"  
  
The blue haired girl chuckled, and looked over at her from the windowsill.  
  
"You can't hear those two?"  
  
The life cyborg blinked, then laughed.  
  
"Joe sleep talks?"  
  
Sabrina nodded, looking back out at the full moon.  
  
"And Jet snores louder than needed."  
  
"There's only two others still up."  
  
Kage said, sitting up from the red sleeping bag.  
  
"Albert and......"  
  
{Kyunma.}  
  
Sabrina smiled, looking back at the two girls, who sweetdropped at Ivan.  
  
"Why did you let him sleep in here?"  
  
They asked in sync, eyes closed.Sabrina grinned.  
  
"Just cause."  
  
The three stayed still as the lights flickered on and off.  
  
"Could it mph."  
  
The shadow glared as a sock was stuck in her mouth.A soft snore came from Ivan as the lights continued on and off.  
  
"Power surge?"  
  
Sabrina shook her head, pointing at the small white cloud.  
  
"GAHHHHHH-"  
  
Sabrina and Megana clumped their hands over their friend's mouth as a srceam came from two other rooms, Francoise's room and Chang and G.B.'s room.The three(-er four A/N:can't forget Ivan.) hurried out into the hall way, slidding open the wooden door to Francoise's room.  
  
"Daijoubu de gozaru ka?"  
  
Kage asked, the youngest member of their little group sweetdropped.  
  
"I don't think people use that anymore, Kage."  
  
Kage hit Sabrina over the head, causing the girl to yelp.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Francoise pointed at the cloud like form, not trusting her voice.  
  
"Ano....."  
  
Kage trailed off, Sabrina sighed and grolwed, her finger nails forming into claws, she lunged forward, the newly formed weapon slicing through the ghost, sleave moving just enough to give Francoise clear veiw of a deep scar on her wrist. Kage made a face as the girl retracted her claws.  
  
"Kage no baka."  
  
"Oi, Sabrina no baka!"  
  
She shouted, hitting the girl over the head again, giving another bump.(A/N: Did I mention that they never left Japan?Guess not..........)  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Francoise-chan."  
  
Sabrina smiled, then took off after Kage as she started to run.  
  
~*~  
  
Joe growled, opening the door to the girl's room, to his surprise, they weren't there.The sleeping bags were rolled up and on the bed, a small note was scribbled down on a piece of paper in Sabrina's sloppy kanji.  
  
'Joe,  
  
We went out with Francoise, don't worry about it though, we'll be back around five, oh, and have you looked at a calender lately?Tomorrow's the first day of fall.  
  
-Sab.'  
  
He sighed, pulling her duffle bag onto the bed, looking threw it, swimsuit, her only balck t-shirt, her only pair of jeans and her finerless gloves were gone.  
  
"Is it safe to say that they're at the hot springs and then heading down to the beach?"  
  
He asked himself,not even bothering to see what was gone from the other girl's bags.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm not going swiming, I only brought that so Meg could use it."  
  
Sabrina growled, crossing her arms. She had wrapped bandages around her forearms to keep most of her secerts from Francoise.  
  
"Oh, Neko-chan, come on."  
  
Kage whined.  
  
"Shadow, I already said no."  
  
"Demo."  
  
"IIE."  
  
She hissed, sitting down.  
  
"The springs was one thing, but this is way over the line."  
  
The girl winced, she could almost see the girl blowing fire, as if on que, she rised her hand causing a small spark of fire at the chinese girls left foot, Kage yelped and ran over to the water, mistake, Sabrina's eyes changed from sky blue to ocean blue as salt water came up after Kage, who just about screamed and dived over to Megana, how just moved as the half japanese girl's eyes changed to a sandy amber, a sand dragon attacked Kage, covering her.  
  
"Man, I didn't even get to use wind or ice, Kage, your getting weak."  
  
Kage glared at the teenager, eyes firey as she spit out half a mouthful of wet sand, the other half was stuck to the roof. Francoise giggled, the other people on the beach didn't mind the fact that Sabrina was using the elements.  
  
"Could you explain?"  
  
Sabrina blinked up into a familiar pair of silver eyes.  
  
"Miko!!"  
  
She exclaimed, latching onto the girls neck causing the two of them to fall backwards.  
  
"Ano?"  
  
Sabrina grinned.  
  
"Guys, this is Miko Sinamura, she helped teach me how to use Ice, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water."  
  
The girl smiled at them, shoulder length grey hair moving as she cocked her head to the side like a confussed cat.  
  
"And who are you three, my usubaka pupil can be forgetful."  
  
"SENSAI!"  
  
Sabrina growled.  
  
"I'm Megana."  
  
"Kage Kanna."  
  
"Francoise Arnoul."  
  
Miko smiled.  
  
"Now, what are you doing at the beach, Rine?"  
  
Sabrina turned blue at the nickname, as well as the question.  
  
"I made her come, I have full custody as her guardian."  
  
"Why?Gilmore's still alive."  
  
Kage sweetdropped.  
  
"You don't what she's been though, do you?"  
  
"How could I, she dissappeared when she finished her training and lessons."  
  
Sabrina bit her lip and slowly backed away.  
  
"They's because the Black Ghost was after her, they needed her to release me, and to think they thought I'd hurt Rina-chan."  
  
Megana made a face and crossed her arms.  
  
"Can you blame them, your a life cyborg, you can chose wether or not whoever you touch can live or die, or if they're a cyborg, turn human, live, or die."  
  
Kage said, placing a fisted hand on her hip and shaking her index finger. Before they noticed it, Sabrina had summoned a sand dragon and was halfway to the sidewalk.  
  
~*~  
  
".........then she spilt it all over the..........."  
  
Sabrina sighed and tuned the conversation out, taking an unsuccesful try drink out of the malts that Miko had ordered for them.Settting the 'cursed' glass down she eyd Kage's half melted half drank malt and set her arm on the table, hand on her forehead.  
  
'Why is it so hot, it's September, ain't it?'  
  
She thought.  
  
'How come it feels like .........'  
  
"Looks like you've got a fever."  
  
Miko said, voice motherly as she removed her hand from the girls forehead to her cheek.  
  
"We should get her back home."  
  
Francoise said, standing up.  
  
"I'll carry her."  
  
Miko said, wincing as the youngest girl's head hit the table with a weak thud. She slipped under the table and came back out under Sabrina, slipping her off the chair and standing up.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't understand it, she's never been sick a day in her life."  
  
Gilmore said, watching as Miko pressed a wet rag onto the face, her silver eyes shone with worry for the girl.  
  
"Well, not excatlly never."  
  
Kage said, sheepishly with a hand behind her head.(A/N: Ah, the classic Goku Son pose.)  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She got sick once before, she had fallen into a lake in the middle of October."  
  
She said, walking out as Chang annonced that he could use some help in the kitchen. Sabrina let out wimper as Miko stood up, planning on making sure that the cousins didn't burn the old dojo down.  
  
"Oh, you used to much energy Sabrina-chan, you should have stopped walking when you summoned that dragon."  
  
Her eyes widened as the girls body jerked, though the wimpering didn't stop, it got loud enough for Joe to walk in the room to see what was going on.  
  
"You go watch the fire hadzards, I'll watch her."  
  
He said, taking the seat that she she had left on the bed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~  
  
'They'd make a cute couple.'  
  
Miko thought, looking up from peeling potatos as Chang opened the drawer under her.  
  
"Can get off the counter?"  
  
"Dame."  
  
"What do you mean 'forget it'?"  
  
She grinned, holding a hand infront of her at the man blew fire at her, though it formed into a ball as she threw it back at him, hitting him in face.  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"  
  
~*~  
  
"What's burning?"  
  
Joe blinked, looked down at Sabrina and and covered his nose, indeed, something was burning, more like someone.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
He winced, the door opened and three burnt people walked in, Fransoice, Albert and Miko.  
  
"Ka!"  
  
Sabrina gasped, shoting up and sending a glare torwards her sensai, who just ducked behind Albert with Francoise as the blue haired girl started throwing spare pillows at them, until she ran out, that is.  
  
"Looks like your fine."  
  
Miko muttered, sticking her tounge out, big mistake there, she was thrown into the wall by a grinning Sabrina, who's eyes were glowing a clear white.  
  
~*~  
  
Miko here, what's this, my usubaka pupil is actually blushing??????This is something I gotta see! The next chapter of Listen to the Rain is Scars. ^___________^ 


	4. Scars

Listen to the Rain  
  
I don't own Cyborg 009  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Hey, Sabrina, you ok............."  
  
Albert trailed off at the clear veiw of her back, deep scars criss crossing her spine and lining her ribs, and only the lower half was visable, minus her shoulders and arms as well as her legs, she was still working on taking off the bandages, but the mirror infront of her showed the ones on her stomach and around her bra.  
  
"Sab?"  
  
She spun around, eyes wide and bandages in hand, a small blush on her cheeks.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
She whispered, turning back around and picking up the blue shirt she had been wearing, though his hand stopped her from putting it back on.  
  
"Because I do."  
  
That caused a darker blush to taint her cheeks. He rubbed the one on her wrist, blue silver eyes soft while her sky blue eyes closed, head against his cheast, seemingly asleep. Though she did come to Joe's cheast, she was an odd ball, it hadn't been more than two hours since dinner, which most of them passed on, deciding take out was better than snake meat and potatos.  
  
"They're scars from all the fights I've gone through, some from training."  
  
She whispered, sky blue eyes still closed, though opened as she looked at him, sliver blue met sky blue, and, almost as if in a trance, they drew closer, lips meeting in a soft kiss, but that changed.  
  
~*~  
  
Francoise blushed as the bath house door slid open, a darker blush covered Joe's cheeks.  
  
"Gomen, I should have knocked."  
  
"No, I should have told the others that I was taking a bath."  
  
She said, back to him as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
"But, still."  
  
"Yeah, we both should have."  
  
He nodded, closing the door as he walked in after she headed out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Go."  
  
Miko sighed, looking at the board as Jet moved a pawn, they just happen to find a chess set in one of the old closets.  
  
"I'm surprised that we didn't find a Chinese Checkers set instead."  
  
He said, she moved a pawn forward, not bothering to ask the blushing Francoise what happened.  
  
"Where's Kage?"  
  
The new member of 'The living room bored out of our minds club' a.k.a. Francoise asked.  
  
"She said something about taking a walk, G.B. went with her to make sure she'd be okay.Ya know, I've seen spider demons around here."  
  
Miko grinned, eye twitching as Jet took her king.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
She muttered, standing up and heading back over to the mess of a closet, diving into the boxes and such. Surfacing two minutes later.  
  
"I found a......."  
  
She squinted.  
  
"Something faded and in ancient Japanese."  
  
She threw it back, stood up and walked back over to the couch, plopping down next to Jet, who draped an arm across her shoulders as Francoise walked outside, leaving the door cracked.  
  
"Did you really see spider demons around here?"  
  
She laughed, snuggling into his cheast.  
  
"No.Maybe at home but around here there's wards to keep things like that away, they're really needed out here in the woods."  
  
He sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple  
  
"Ano......."  
  
Her silver eyes closed, turning to him and pressing her lips to his.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, Kage here, -_-*;; can everyone stop calling me SHADOW????????????????I'm sick and tired of it, oh, yeah, the next chapter of Listen to the Rain is Untitled for now. 


	5. Untitled for now

Listen to the Rain  
  
I don't own C 009 or the songs, the songs belong to Evanescence  
  
Chapter Five  
  
As the car went up in flames, a thriteen year old wimpered.  
  
"Tou-san.Kaa-san.Imouto-chan."  
  
Silent tears fell from eyes, but she ignored them, wiping them away would just be saying that she was crying.  
  
Sabrina shot up, eyes wide.  
  
"Even now, those images continue to haunt me."  
  
It was just a whisper, but enough to wake Albert, who just went back to sleep, seeing that she was fine. She stood up, pulled a shirt on and sat down on the windowsill.  
  
'I don't want to do this, but I have to, if I stay, I'm putting them all in danger....'  
  
She looked back over at Albert.  
  
'No, I have to stay here, whatever comes, we'll get through togather.'  
  
~*~  
  
Kage sighed, leaning againt the wall, she had 'that' nightmare again, the memory of her mother's death. And she had heard Sabrina get up and hour ago, at four.  
  
"This isn't normal."  
  
She whispered, laying back down on the bed as the girl passed her door.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina sat down on the top step, pulling her headphones on she turned the CD to track six. She shook her head and started to sing as the song started.  
  
"I tryed to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying,  
  
And I'm pooring crimson reget and betryal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I to lost to be saved  
  
Am I to lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I to lost to be saved  
  
Am I to lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
-I want to die-  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul crys for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide"  
  
She sighed, the memories of her training hit her full force as the smell of death reached her nose.  
  
'She let out a scream of pain as the older woman's leg hit her right ankel, the already weak muscles screaming.  
  
"Sensai."  
  
She wimpered, waiting for the last blow to come, but as she always did, Miko stopped before she could do the girl any real harm.  
  
"Let's see it."  
  
She said, sighing.'  
  
"Iie."  
  
She whispered, turning the CD back to the first track, it was just a wolf getting breakfast for it's mate and off springs. She picked up a stick and let her hand do whatever as she followed the words out loud, tripping over silent ones.  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deciving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottem  
  
I'm dying again.  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break though  
  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confussing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break though  
  
I'm going under  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under"  
  
"You always do that?"  
  
She looked up and grinned.  
  
"No."  
  
Albert slid an arm around her waist as he sat down, Ivan in his other arm, wide awake.  
  
"He started screaming when you didn't come in there."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Like any other baby."  
  
"Yeah, what where you doing up at four o'clock?"  
  
She looked down, eyes shadowed as a howl came from the woods, a demon catching it's breakfast, the same wolf she had heard before.  
  
"I had another nightmare."  
  
She took Ivan and stood up, walking into the dojo as he stared after her.  
  
"And Death strikes again."  
  
He said as another howl came, closer to the dojo this time, and a crow landed on the tree next to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Miko here, again, the next chapter of Listen to the Rain is Souls 


End file.
